Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a contact for engaging a conductor on a flexible foil.
In many applications it is necessary to connect thin flexible foils comprising conductors that are either laminated within several foil layers or formed on the foil itself, to contacts so that the foils can accordingly be equipped with connectors for easy connection. For particular applications, it is often necessary for foils comprising printed conductor tracks to be provided with contacts.